AIM Wrestling Twilight Chats
by Creaturess of the Night
Summary: What happens when Twilight People and Wrestlers are in the same chat room? Read and see. Main Characters at bottom after title not real ones. Rated T for later themes and for later swearing. Please Read and Review this story and check out my other stories
1. Author's Note

**WWE Characters:**

**Matt Hardy: V.1Versionone**

**Triple H: Hunter of the Game**

**Shawn Michaels: Heartbreak Kid**

**Undertaker: Demon Deadman**

**Jeff Hardy: Rainbow Extreme Enigma**

***Violet: Creaturess of the Night**

**Maria: Bubbly Diva**

**Maryse: French Blonde Girl**

**Bre Bella: Rose Girl**

**Lita: Fiery Red Angel**

***The Author PixiePerfect: PixieAuthor**

**Twilight Characters:**

**Edward: Vampire Dude**

**Bella: Swan Girl**

**Alice: Shopping Pixie**

**Jasper: Mood Swing**

**Rosalie: Beautiful Rose**

**Emmett: Grizzly Bear2**

**Jacob: Crazy Wolf**

**Seth Clearwater: Insanely Crazy Doggie**

**Esme: Mother Esme**

**Carlisle: Vegetarian Vampire**

**An announcement those who have read wrestling stories written by NellyLove with the character of Violet in it. THIS IS NOT HER! Violet isn't the character's real name it is her ring name but everyone calls her Violet because she loves the color purple and if you look on purple markers, crayons, and colored pencils it says Violet and not purple. Even the army uses the word Violet. The characters may change later on I don't know yet. If you have any questions Private Message me and I will answer. I do not Own Any Professional Wrestlers in her besides Violet because that is me. I do not own Twilight or PixiePerfect cuz SM owns the first and PP owns herself.**


	2. Wrestlers meet Werewolves and Vampires

_Rainbow Extreme Enigma has signed on_

_Creaturess of the Night has signed on_

_Bubbly Diva has signed on_

_Bubbly Diva: Hey Jeff, Hey Vio_

_Rainbow Extreme Enigma: Heeyyyy Girls what's crackalackin_

_Creaturess of the Night: Hey Maria. Jeff are you okay?_

_Bubbly Diva: Yea are you okay? Rainbow Extreme Enigma: Yea I'm just hyper off of SKITTLES best candy on the planet_

_Creaturess of the Night: If you say so_

_Bubbly Diva: Yea sure Jeff whatever you say_

_Rainbow Extreme Enigma: :'( You guys hate skittles don't you, Fine if you don't like skittles than what do you like?_

_Creaturess of the Night: My favorite is Hershey's Cookies n' Crème, or a Reese's Fast Break_

_Bubbly Diva: Definitely would have to say a Snickers_

_Insanely Crazy Doggie has signed on_

_Insanely Crazy Doggie: Hello_

_Creaturess of the Night: Hello, Who are you?_

_Rainbow Extreme Enigma: Yeah you little punk who the heck are you mannnnnnnn_

_Bubbly Diva: Hello, How are you?_

_Insanely Crazy Doggie: I 'm Seth Clearwater and I'm good, who are you 3? And Extreme Enigma are you okay or should I call a psychiatrist?_

_Creaturess of the Night: I'm Violet, it's nice to meet you Seth_

_Bubbly Diva: I'm Maria, it is so nice to meet someone that doesn't work for the WWE Company_

_Rainbow Extreme Enigma: I'm Jeff and Yes I'm fine I'm just hyper off SKITTLES_

_Insanely Crazy Doggie: It is so nice to meet all of you, okay that is nice Jeff._

_Extreme Enigma: Are you saying that you have a problem with me and Skittles_

_Insanely Crazy Doggie: No Jeff. So Violet that's a pretty name._

_Creaturess of the Night: Thanks, but it isn't my real name. _

_Demon Deadman has signed on_

_Shopping Pixie has signed on_

_Demon Deadman: Hello fellow wrestlers_

_Shopping Pixie: Wait you guy's are wrestlers? How did we get in the same chat room?_

_Creaturess of the Night: Yes and I have no idea_

_Insanely Crazy Doggie: Wrestlers this is Alice, Alice Creaturess of the Night is Violet, Extreme Enigma is Jeff, and Bubbly Diva is Maria._

_Shopping Pixie: Thanks Seth, and it is nice to meet all of you._

_Creaturess of the Night: Its nice to meet you Alice_

_Demon Deadman: I am the Undertaker_

_Crazy Wolf has signed on_

_Crazy Wolf: SETH WHY DID YOU TELL BELLA THAT I HAD A CRUSH ON HER!_

_Insanely Crazy Doggie: Ha ha g2g bye Alice, and wrestlers_

_Insanely Crazy Doggie has signed off_

_Shopping Pixie: Jacob don't worry you will get a girl just like Bella someday_

_Crazy Wolf: I doubt that Alice, I don't know about your vision accuracy but I think it is wrong_

_Extreme Enigma: Hey Jacob dude don't doubt psychics they put crazy curses on you and stuff man and that is just bad juju _

_Crazy Wolf: Who are you and how do you know my name_

_Rainbow Extreme Enigma: I am Jeff Hardy the WWE Professional wrestler and I saw that Alice typed it okay so jeez don't get all type mouthy with me man_

_Crazy Wolf: Whatever you freak_

_Creaturess of the Night: Guys knock it off Jeff behave_

_Rainbow Extreme Enigma: Okay, sorry Jacob for being mean, sorry sweetie for not behaving_

_Creaturess of the Night: It's okay Jeff I forgive you_

_Crazy Wolf: I do to man I'm sorry about having fits at you like that_

_Rainbow Extreme Enigma: It's okay I for give you. Well I g2g so I can sleep and get up tomorrow for TNA training_

_Creaturess of the Night: Okay Jeff ttyl Byez_

_Bubbly Diva: Bye Jeff c u l8tr _

_Demon Deadman: Bye Hardy_

_Shopping Pixie: Add me to your friend's list I want to be friends with someone outside of Washington state so ttfn ttyl _

_Crazy Wolf: Same thing as Alice and also add Seth his screen name is Insanely Crazy Doggie_

_Rainbow Extreme Enigma: Okay will do bye yawl' _

_Rainbow Extreme Enigma has signed off_

_Shopping Pixie: Is he from the south_

_Creaturess of the Night: Yea he is from Cameron, North Carolina_

_Shopping Pixie: Okay well g2g my brother wants me to go hiking with him_

_Crazy Wolf: Don't do anything reckless with Bella_

_Shopping Pixie: I won't god. Bye Everyone_

_Shopping Pixie has signed offCrazy Wolf: So who is all on_

_Creaturess of the Night: I'm Violet_

_Bubbly Diva: I'm Maria_

_Demon Deadman: I'm the Undertaker_

_Crazy Wolf: As you probably know I'm Jacob_

_Creaturess of the Night: Yea we did_

_Swan Girl has signed on_

_Swan Girl: Hey Jacob_

_Crazy Wolf: Hey Bella What's up_

_Swan Girl: My pants_

_Crazy Wolf: Real mature_

_Swan Girl: Ikr_

_Crazy Wolf: Riiight _

_Demon Deadman: Alright Kids behave_

_Swan Girl: Who are you _

_Demon Deadman: I'm the Undertaker_

_Bubbly Diva: I'm Maria_

_Creaturess of the Night: I'm Violet_

_Crazy Wolf: And I'm Jacob_

_Swan Girl: It's nice to meet all of you I'm Bella, and Jacob I've know you since I was a kid so I didn't need to know your name_

_Crazy Wolf: Yeah so but you didn't know how I felt about you since a year after you graduated, and you still chose that Vampire_

_Swan Girl: Jacob I'm sorry I can fight the guilt I feel that I hurt you and lost my close best friend, but I had to choose Edward he is my life and my heart_

_Crazy Wolf: Whatever Bella_

_Crazy Wolf has signed off_

_Swan Girl: I hate him sometimes *Stomps foot on floor*_

_Creaturess of the Night: It's okay Bella just be there with him for a little while and he will get over that you chose this Edward dude and he will be okay with it and will be happy that your happy_

_Swan Girl: How do you know_

_Creaturess of the Night: I will tell you when we are in a private chat room some other day ok_

_Swan Girl: Ok_

_Demon Deadman: Well g2g I need to put my kids to bed by everybody_

_Swan Girl: Bye Undertaker_

_Creaturess of the Night: Bye Taker see you Friday for Smackdown_

_Bubbly Diva: Bye Undertaker_

_Demon Deadman has signed off_

_Vampire Dude has signed on_

_Vampire Dude: Hey Bella_

_Swan Girl: Hey Edward, I thought you went hiking with Alice_

_Vampire Dude: We're back already_

_Swan Girl: That was fast_

_Vampire Dude: Ik cuz it was easy_

_Creaturess of the Night: Where did you go Hiking_

_Vampire Dude: Some mountains in the Olympic Peninsula, and who are you_

_Creaturess of the Night: Cool, I'm Violet_

_Bubbly Diva: I'm Maria_

_Vampire Dude: It's nice to meet you guy's and I'm Edward_

_Creaturess of the Night: So what's with the screen name_

_Vampire Dude: It fits my species_

_Bubbly Diva: So you're a real Vampire_

_Vampire Dude: Yeah me and my family and you can't tell anyone_

_Creaturess of the Night: Kewl and I won't promise_

_Vampire Dude: Okay, what about you Bubbly Diva?_

_Bubbly Diva: I promise and my name is Maria_

_Vampire Dude: Cool my name is Edward_

_Bubbly Diva: Ik I read your name up there_

_Creaturess of the Night: So how old are you_

_Vampire Dude: 125 years old_

_Creaturess of the Night: Wow, do other vampires think ur old_

_Vampire Dude: No they respect me and they also respect the father figure in my life cuz he is over 300 years old_

_Creaturess of the Night: Cool, What state do you live in_

_Swan Girl: We both live in Forks, Washington_

_Creaturess of the Night: Huh is that near Seattle_

_Bubbly Diva: Well guys I g2g so I will ttyl_

_Creaturess of the Night: Bye Ria tell Matt I said hi_

_Bubbly Diva: Okay I will bye_

_Bubbly Diva has signed off_

_Vampire Dude: Yeah if you get a local map in Seattle you should find it_

_Creaturess of the Night: You should tell me the story sometime when I'm in Washington, you to Bella I would like to know your story_

_Vampire Dude: Cool I would like to meet someone outside of Washington that's human_

_Swan Girl: I would like to meet you Violet_

_Creaturess of the Night: I would love to meet you both, and who said I was human_

_Vampire Dude: Than what are you_

_Creaturess of the Night: Well a medium but basically I am a witch_

_Swan Girl: That is so cool and Edward and I won't tell anybody_

_Vampire Dude: I promise I won't tell just as long as you went tell my secret_

_Vegetarian Vampire has signed on_

_Vampire Dude: Hey Carlisle_

_Vegetarian Vampire: Hey Edward_

_Swan Girl: Hey Carlisle_

_Vegetarian Vampire: Hey Bella_

_Swan Girl: Guess what _

_Vegetarian Vampire: What_

_Swan Girl: We met WWE Professional Wrestlers_

_Vegetarian Vampire: Which ones did you meet_

_Creaturess of the Night: Me Violet, Undertaker, and Maria and Bella, met them and so did Alice, Jacob, Seth and I think that's it Jacob met more you will have to ask him_

_Vegetarian Vampire: Cool, Well Violet I'm Carlisle it's nice to meet you_

_Creaturess of the Night: It's nice to meet you to_

_Vampire Dude: Carlisle the phone in your office is ringing_

_Vegetarian Vampire: Okay thanks Edward Brb_

_Creaturess of the Night: Is he your father_

_Vampire Dude: Well technically no but we act like it _

_Creaturess of the Night: Huh I could tell cuz he sounded like one_

_Swan Girl: Yeah Carlisle is a really good father figure to the Cullen Children_

_Creaturess of the Night: I bet_

_Vegetarian Vampire: Okay I'm back and Edward we need to have a serious talk now_

_Vampire Dude: Okay Carlisle, bye Bella, bye Violet_

_Swan Girl: Bye Edward c u tomorrow ;-] *Kisses on Cheek*_

_Creaturess of the Night: Bye Edward *waves*_

_Vampire Dude: *Waves back and Kisses Bella on the lips*_

_Vampire Dude has signed off_

_Swan Girl: Carlisle what did Edward do_

_Vegetarian Vampire: I will also need to talk to you Miss. Swan_

_Swan Girl: *Gulps* Okay I will stop by tomorrow after school_

_Vegetarian Vampire: Why don't you stop by after your dad gets home in 5 minutes Edward will come and back and pick you up_

_Swan Girl: Okay Carlisle I will see you there, bye_

_Creaturess of the Night: Bye Carlisle_

_Vegetarian Vampire has signed off_

_Swan Girl: Bye Violet_

_Creaturess of the Night: Bye Bella_

_Swan Girl has signed off_

_Creaturess of the Night: I'm all alone *Goes and starts crying in a corner*_

_Creaturess of the Night has signed off_


	3. New meetings, a troubling new threat

_Swan Girl has signed on_

_Creaturess of the Night has signed on_

_Swan Girl: Hey Violet_

_Creaturess of the Night: Hey Bella, so what did Carlisle have to talk to you about_

_Swan Girl: Jacob called him and told him that Edward and I told you the vampire secret and forgot the rules so now you, me, and the Cullen family is in trouble_

_Creaturess of the Night: Did he hear what I told you_

_Swan Girl: Yeah so now you guys are even_

_Creaturess of the Night: Is Edward okay _

_Swan Girl: Yeah he is out hunting_

_Creaturess of the Night: Cool wait my phone is ringing *Runs to answer phone* _

_Swan Girl is away makin a pb sammich brb_

_Creaturess of the Night: Are you there Bella_

_Swan Girl: Yeah just got back_

_Creaturess of the Night: Ok Kewl_

_Pixie Author has signed on_

_Creaturess of the Night: Hey who are you may I ask_

_Pixie Author: I'm Sabrina who are you_

_Creaturess of the Night: Violet, cuz it's my ring name cuz I don't like my real name_

_Pixie Author: Same here_

_Swan Girl: I'm Bella Swan_

_Pixie Author: I'm Sabrina as I told Violet_

_Chocolate Wolfy has signed on_

_Swan Girl: Hey Quil_

_Chocolate Wolfy: Hey Bella, who are these peeps_

_Creaturess of the Night: Violet_

_Pixie Author: Sabrina, so you're a werewolf_

_Chocolate Wolfy: Yeah how did you know_

_Creaturess of the Night: We did our research_

_Swan Girl: Quil is Jake okay_

_Chocolate Wolfy: Yeah he is on his way over to your house_

_Creaturess of the Night: Oooh scandalous _

_Swan Girl: What?, Violet are you okay?Creaturess of the Night: Hyper do you have a problem with that, man I got to go to work peace out peeps_

_Creaturess of the Night has signed off_

_Swan Girl: Brb Jake is here_

_Pixie Author: So is being a werewolf cool?Chocolate Wolfy: Yeah_

_Pixie Author: Do you eat Kibble and stuff like that_

_Swan Girl: I'm back and Jacob ate steak and mashed potatoes out of a dog bowl_

_Chocolate Wolfy: No, Why?_

_Swan Girl: Rosalie, OMG JAKE JUST IMPRINTED ON MY BABY TEENAGE GIRL_

_Chocolate Wolfy: No he did when she was a baby he just lied and said he wanted to spend time with you so he could see Nessie_

_Pixie Author: Awkward_

_Fiery Red Angel has signed on_

_Fiery Red Angel: Hey Vi_

_Creaturess of the Night: OMG Hey Lita_

_Swan Girl: Hi Lita I'm Bella Cullen_

_Chocolate Wolfy: I'm Quil Atera_

_Pixie Author: I'm Sabrina_

_Fiery Red Angel: It's nice to meet you Bella, Quil, and Sabrina_

_Virus Dude: Bella you will never guess who this is, you and Edward are in deep trouble_

_Virus Dude has disconnected this chat room please sign on later to try again_


End file.
